


I'm Gonna Be A Part of It (Whether I Want to Or Not) [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Darcy Being Awesome, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, and by sketch I mean doodle, oh look Red fancies herself an artist, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/495093">I'm Gonna Be A Part of It (Whether I Want to Or Not)</a> by fringedweller, for Het Big Bang 2012!</p><p>Fic summary: "Relocated against her will to New York, Darcy Lewis has to juggle working as an admin monkey for SHIELD, covertly finishing her degree and falling in love. Only one of these things is easy, and it's not the one that she thinks it will be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be A Part of It (Whether I Want to Or Not) [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/gifts).



_Title Art_

_These Babies_

_Pirate or Office Supplies (Sketch/Doodle)_

_ “Pirate, or unfortunate office supplies accident?” she asked Chuck as the man passed by.  _

_  Chuck looked suddenly, uncharacteristically, terrified.  _

_  The man turned around and stared at Darcy. The entire corridor seemed to quieten to a deathly hush.  _

_  “Do I look like the sort of person that can’t handle a pencil, Miss Lewis?” he demanded.  _

_  “No,” Darcy said slowly, taking in the three visible weapons the man had on him. “But then, you haven’t got a parrot on your shoulder either, so it’s hard to tell. _ _ ” _


End file.
